


Everybody Knows

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill and Stan have a secret amongst themselves but it turns out that everyone else might just already know.Oneshot/drabble





	Everybody Knows

"You know, you almost had me believing that you aren’t having whiny, neurotic, extremely pale sex with each other."

Bill Denbrough choked on his coke. Next to him, Stan bit his tongue so as not to say something stupid. A vein jumped in his cheek.

A moment later:

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please!" said Richie, and gross--he was smirking too. "The whole club knows." He glanced at his own boyfriend. "Eds, did you know?"

Eddie nodded. "Was it even supposed to be a secret?"

Richie looked at Bev then. "And you did too right?"

She snorted. "Yeah, I knew before they even did."

Needless to say, Bill and Stan were both blushing right about this time. But just so they knew exactly what he and everyone else thought about all of this, Richie came over and patted them on the back.

"We love you guys. Keep being gay."

And that coming from Rich was as good as it got.


End file.
